


WhiteRose Christmas

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Weiss wakes up to Ruby decorating the tree and hot coco.





	WhiteRose Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I did for Christmas this year. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does. No profit is made with this or any of my fanfictions.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos Are Love (^_^)

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and Weiss was exhausted. She had done a lot of cooking for the Thanksgiving feast the day before and she was grateful that Yang had come and helped out. She was especially glad that the taller girl had tackled the project of cooking the ham. But although she was tired from all the work she had put into yesterday, she could hear Christmas music lightly playing in the living room. She knew it was Ruby and she remembered promising her that they could start the decorating for Christmas soon after Thanksgiving.

 

Weiss got up from the bed she was resting on and walked to the living room. Sure enough Ruby was putting Christmas ornaments on the tree. She happily notes that once again, all of the ornaments were white and red in order to represent their ‘colors’, just like the previous few years. The Christmas lights were white because they both thought that it would look elegant. Weiss smiled softly while walking up to Ruby and planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Morning Weiss! Look I set up the tree and made some hot cocoa! It’s just the way you like it.” Ruby said smiling up at Weiss. Weiss could only return the smile softly and gave her a light peck on her lips before the other woman darted off quickly.

 

Ruby grabbed the hot chocolate that she had made in the slow cooker and brought some to Weiss in a Christmas mug that had a snowman and snowflakes dancing around its surface. Ruby's mug had Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on a green background.

 

“Thank you for my favorite drink of the season. Specially made with that recipe I found a few years back. Now how about I make you some breakfast? Chocolate oatmeal sound good?” Weiss asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes! It sounds perfect! But… instead of breakfast, how about for now we just cuddle here drinking our hot cocoa?” Ruby asked Weiss, who just smiled and cuddled against her. Yes, this was a great start to their Christmas. Something they made sure to do every year and would continue to do for the years to come.

 

**E/N:**

**Peek-a-boo is Draak Hart**

**\- .....**


End file.
